User blog:Vincent Ly/Disney Heroines
Disney Cartoons image.png|Minnie Mouse (Disney Universe) Daisy Duck transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney Universe) Wendy Darling.png|Wendy Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Webby 2D Remastered Sprite.png|Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales franchise) Alice Liddel.png|Alice Liddel (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Bianca (The Rescuers).jpeg|Bianca (The Rescuers) Princess Eilonwy of Llyr.jpeg|Eilonwy (Dinsey's The Black Cauldron) Kanga Winnie the Pooh.jpeg|Kanga (Disney's Winnie the Pooh) Disney Lady 00010044.png|Lady (Lady and the Tramp) Perdita.jpeg|Perdita (Disney's 101 Dalmatians) Duchess (The Aristocats).png|Duchess (The Aristocats) Vixey.jpeg|Vixey (The Fox and the Hound) Nala (Disney).png|Nala (The Lion King franchise) Penny (The Rescuers).jpeg|Penny (The Rescuers) Olivia Flaversham.jpeg|Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) Jenny Foxworth.png|Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) Dot (A Bug's Life).png|Dot (A Bug's Life) Rileydaring.jpeg|Riley Daring (The Replacements) Gadget hackwrench.jpeg|Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) Gosalyn Millard.png|Gosalyn Millard (Darkwing Dark) Pepper-Ann-Leaning-pepper-ann-2923122-290-400.jpeg|Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann) Ashleyspinelli.jpeg|Ashley Spinelli (Disney's Recess) Kim Possible.jpeg|Kim Possible (character) Ingrid from Filmore!.jpeg|Ingrid Third (Fillmore!) Cartoon Lizzie.jpeg|Lizzie McGuire (cartoon form) Mabel pines gravity falls.png|Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) Maggie's buzz.jpeg|Maggie Pesky (The Maggie on Buzz) RopeGirl01.jpeg|Rope Girl (Teamo Supremo) image.gif|Patti Mayonnasise (Disney's Doug) Gretchen Grundler.jpeg|Gretchen Grundler (Disney's Recess) Brandy harrington.jpeg|Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) BoPeepTS4.png|Bo Beep (Toy Story series) Esmeralda transparent.png|Esmeralda (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Megara Disney.png|Megara (Disney's Hercules) Princess Atta.png|Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) Elastigirl incredibles 2.png|Elastigirl (The Incredibles franchise) Eve wall•e.png|EVE (WALL-E) Vanellope von Schweetz.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph franchise) Franny Robinson.jpeg|Franny Robinson (Disney's Meet the Robinsons) Sashi Kobayashi.jpeg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Star Butterfly.jpeg|Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Jessie Toy Story 3.png|Jessie the Cowgirl (Toy Story series) Jane Porter clipart.png|Jane Porter (Disney's Tarzan) Kidagakash-disney906.jpeg|Kida (Disney's Atlantis) GoGo Suit back Render.png|Go Go Tomago (Disney's Big Hero 6) MiraNovaProfile.png|Mira Nova (Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command) Penny-proud-profile.jpeg|Penny Proud (The Proud Family) I2 - Violet.png|Violet Parr (The Incredibles franchise) Lilo Pelekai.png|Lilo Pelekai (Lilo and Stitch franchise) Abby Mallard.jpeg|Abby Mallard (Disney's Chicken Little) JOY Fullbody Render.png|Joy (Inside Out) Melody sebastianrock.png|Melody (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Jane Darling.png|Jane Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Disney girls collab kiara by radspyro-d6pbtyb.png|Kiara (The Lion King franchise) YUNAIMG1.png|Yuna Kamihara (Stitch! anime) Marie (The Aristocats).png|Marie (The Aristocats) Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book).gif|Shanti (Disney's The Jungle Book) Boo (Monsters, Inc.).png|Boo (Monsters, Inc.) Cadpig.jpeg|Cadpig (Disney's 101 Dalmatians: The Series) Anne Boonchuy Render.png|Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia) The Owl House - Luz.png|Luz (The Owl House) The Owl House - Eda.png|Eda (The Owl House) Roxanne (A Goofy Movie).png|Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) Clarabelle Cow Pose.jpeg|Clarabelle Cow (Disney Universe) Ortensia-comic-transparent.png|Ortensia (Disney Universe) Maggie (Home of the Range).png|Maggie (Home of the Range) Elisa Maza.png|Elisa Maza (Disney's Gargoyles) Angela (Disney's Gargoyles).jpeg|Angela (Disney's Gargoyles) Will WITCH.jpeg|Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H.) Princess Giselle (cartoon form).jpeg|Princess Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) Audrey Ramirez.png|Audrey Ramirez (Disney's Atlantis) Dave-the-barbarian-erica-luttrell-3.jpeg|Candy Barbarian (Dave the Barbarian) Fang Barbarian.gif|Fang Barbarian (Dave the Barbarian) Disney Princess Snow White 2009.jpeg|Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Cinderelly.png|Cinderella (Disney character) Aurora.jpeg|Aurora (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Ariel 2`.png|Ariel (Disney's The Little Mermaid) Belle transparent.png|Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine (Disney's Aladdin) Pocahontas Disney.png|Pocahontas (Disney character) Fa Mulan.png|Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan) Tiana PatF.png|Tiana (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) Rapunzel pose.png|Rapunzel (Disney's Tangled) Princess Merida.jpeg|Merida (Disney/Pixar's Brave) Moana Waialiki.png|Moana Waialiki (Disney's Moana) Disney Fairies Tinker Bell Official Pose.jpeg|Tinker Bell (Disney's Peter Pan) Live Action MPR - Mary Poppins.jpeg|Mary Poppins (character) Diane Szalinski.png|Diane Szalinski (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids franchise) Layla Williams.jpeg|Layla Williams (Disney's Sky High) Lizzie McGuire.jpeg|Lizzie McGuire (character) Shelley Duvall as Olive Oyl.jpeg|Olive Oyl (Popeye (1980 movie)) Peyton Kelly.png|Peyton Kelly (The Game Plan) Abigail Chase Natl Treasure DK.jpeg|Abigail Chase (National Treasure series) Zoe Plummer.jpeg|Zoe Plummer (The Pacifier) Rebecca Douglas.jpeg|Rebecca Douglas (The Shaggy Dog 2006 remake) Giselle In her live-action form.jpeg|Giselle (Disney's Enchanted) Video Games KairiKHIII.jpeg|Kairi (Kingdom Hearts series) AquaKH.png|Aqua (Kingdom Hearts series) Jeena origins.png|Jeena (Spectrobes franchise) Dot, a.k.a Agent D.png|Dot the Disguise Gal (Club Penguin series) Touchstone Pictures Sally (Tim Burton's TNBC).jpeg|Sally (Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas) Jessica Rabbit.png|Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Sara Anderson.jpeg|Sara Anderson (Adventures in Babysitting 1987 original) Juliet (G&J 2018).png|Juliet (Gnomeo & Juliet) Grace Stamper.jpeg|Grace Stamper (Touchstone's Armageddon) Audrey Dunn.gif|Audrey Dunn (Unbreakable trilogy) Hollywood Pictures BVS Entertainment Marvel Black Widow in Avengers Ultron Revlotion.png|Black Widow (Marvel Universe) Scarlet Witch Portrait Art.png|Scarlet Witch Carol Danvers (Earth-12131) 005.png|Ms. Marvel/Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) Jennifer Walters (Earth-12131) 001.png|She-Hulk Janet van Dyne (Earth-80920) 002.png|Wasp (Marvel Universe) Jane Foster (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 0001.png|Jane Foster Kamala Khan 2.png|Ms. Marvel (Kamala Kahn) 4Invisible Woman.png|Invisible Woman Gamora (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs Capcom Infinite 0002.png|Gamora Elektra Portrait Art.png|Elektra Jessica Jones (Earth-616) from New Avengers Vol 2 1 Promotional 0001.jpeg|Jessica Jones 250px-Mary Jane Watson.jpeg|Mary Jane Watson Gwendolyne Stacy (Earth-12131).png|Spider-Gwen BlackcattotalHD.jpeg|Black Cat (Marvel Universe) Jean Grey (Earth-30847) from Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds 0001.png|Jean Grey Rogue (Anna Marie) (Earth-12131) from Marvel Avengers Alliance 001.png|Rogue (Marvel Universe) Psylocke AA.png|Psylocke Jubilee.png|Jubilee Kitty Pryde.jpeg|Shadowcat X-23 in her UMVC3 artwork.jpeg|X-23 250px-Pepper Potts in TheOrder 6.jpeg|Pepper Potts Elizabeth Ross (Earth-616).png|Betty Ross Marvel Cinematic Universe BlackWidow3-IM2.jpeg|Black Widow (MCU) Gamora Promo Art Decor I.png|Gamora (MCU) Elizabeth-Olsen-Captain-America-3-Vogue-27April16-Marvel b.jpeg|Scarlet Witch (MCU) Hope Van Dyne (Earth-199999) from Ant-Man and the Wasp (film) 001.jpeg|Wasp (MCU) Captain Marvel MCU Render.png|Captain Marvel (MCU) Elektra (MCU).jpeg|Elektra (MCU) Jessica Jones (MCU).jpeg|Jessica Jones (MCU) Pepper Potts/Rescue Avengers Endgame.jpeg|Rescue (Pepper Pots (MCU)) Betty Ross in TIH 2008.jpeg|Betty Ross (MCU) Jane Foster Thor- The Dark World.jpeg|Jane Foster (MCU) Peggy-Carter-CATFA.jpeg|Peggy Carter (MCU) Maria Hill in The Avengers (2012).png|Maria Hill (MCU) Nebula-GOTG.jpeg|Nebula (MCU) Mantis in GOTG Vol.2 Profile.png|Mantis (MCU) Lucasfilm Star Wars Princess Leia Large Gun Close.jpeg|Leia Organa (Star Wars original trilogy) Padmé Amidala holding her blaster.jpeg|Padmé Amidala (Star Wars prequel trilogy) Rey Sq.jpeg|Rey (Star Wars sequel trilogy) Ahsoka Render.png|Ahsoka Tano (Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 movie and TV series)) Blaster Sabine Render.png|Sabine Wren (Star Wars Rebels) 20th Century Fox Cartoons Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpsons (The Simpsons) Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) Maggie Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) Lois Griffin 02.png|Lois Griffin (Family Guy) Meg Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Turanga Leela.png|Turanga Leela (Futurama) Amy Wong.png|Amy Wong (Futurama) Peggy Hill.png|Peggy Hill (king of the Hill) Luanne Platter.jpeg|Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) Connie from king of the hill.png|Connie Souphanousinphone (King of the Hill) Live Action Ellen Ripley.png|Ellen Ripley (Alien (movie series) X-Men Cinematic Universe Jean-Grey-X-Men-Apocalypse.png|Jean Grey (X-Men Movies) XMDOFP Storm Character Poster.jpeg|Storm (X-Men Movies) Rogue I'm X 'Ma Suit.jpeg|Rogue (X-Men Movies) Fox-made Marvel Films Women jessica alba fantastic four invisible woman 2338x3508 wallpaper www.wallpaperno.com 90.jpeg|Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four 2005 duology) Invisible Woman (2015 Film).jpeg|Invisible Woman (Fantastic Four (2015 movie)) Elektra Natchios (Earth-701306) Poster.jpeg|Elektra (Daredevil 2003 movie) Category:Blog posts